OSS2E8 The Ultimate Weapon
Plot Workers are drilling for oil when the ground cracks and collapses. Fire erupts from the hole, condensing into a mask that falls to the ground. In the Rustbucket, an alarm goes of, alerting Max that the mask of Ah-Puch, the key to the most powerful weapon ever, has been found. Max will not let the Sword of Ekchuah fall into the wrong hands. The Rustbucket arrives at the site of the mask. Max tells Ben to sneak in and open the doors. Ben and Gwen notice that Max is more serious and focused than usual. Ben turns into Grey Matter. Grey Matter climbs into a pipe and emerges in the building. He is attacked by two large dogs, but escapes. He opens a basement door for Max and Gwen. The three enter as a car pulls up. Grey Matter opens a safe containing the mask. Just then, Enoch and the Forever Knights arrive. Enoch orders his knights to kill Max as a security guard arrives. Max and Gwen flee as Grey Matter fights Enoch. Enoch and the Knights go a different way than the Tennysons as Grey Matter follows in the pipes. Enoch takes the mask from Max and runs. Max and Gwen manage to escape the building, as does Grey Matter, who turns into Ben. Max picks him up in the Rustbucket and chases the Knights' car. Max rams the Knights with the Rustbucket, but the Knights cut the Rustbucket. Max activates the autopilot and goes to the back, where he puts on his old Plumber suit. Knights climb onto the Rustbucket as Enoch activates the mask. Max leaps onto the Knights' car. Enoch tries to stab him. The Knights enter the Rustbucket. Gwen knocks one of the Knights out, and Ben the other. Another Knight enters, but Gwen knocks him off of the bridge. Max grabs the mask and returns to the Rustbucket. The Rustbucket narrowly avoids an incoming truck and punctures the Knights' tires. The Rustbucket runs out of gas. Ben, playing with the mask, activates a hologram map of a pyramid. Stinkfly flies Max and Gwen to the pyramid, with some difficulty. Just before arriving, he turns into Ben and the three fall into the jungle. They arrive at the pyramid to see the Knights trying to get in, with no success. They go to another side of the pyramid. Ben puts on the mask and finds a secret entrance. Ben trips and falls into a pit, but Max saves him. However, Max only saved him because he had the mask. The group activates a booby trap, destroying the stairs they were walking on. They become trapped on a platform, but Max grapples to a ledge and continues on. Max finds a spot for the mask, but Ben and Gwen are grabbed by the Knights. Max surrenders. Enoch takes the mask and throws the three down a bottomless pit. Ben turns into Four Arms, grabs onto the side, catches Gwen and Max, and climbs back up. Enoch gets the the cavern with the sword. At the top, Four Arms yells at Max for forgetting what is really important. The Knights are being attacked by Ah-Puch. Max tells Four Arms to fight Ah-Puch while Max gets the sword. Four Arms and Ah-Puch battle as Max and Enoch fight for the sword. Max chooses to give up the sword to save Gwen from Enoch. Enoch gets the sword as Four Arms turns back into Ben. Ah-Puch attacks Ben and Gwen. Max decides to save them instead of fight Enoch. The sword crumbles to dust in Enoch's hands. The temple collapses, but the Tennysons escape. Max apologizes for obsessing over the sword. Characters Characters *Workers *Max Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Security Guard Villains *Enoch *Forever Knights *Ah-Puch Aliens *Grey Matter *Stinkfly *Four Arms Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes